Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay sequel!
by Min Yora
Summary: EXO M mau dateng ke Seoul? Besok? Sehun merespon dengan penuh syukur. Sedangkan Suho? "Jinja?" Tanyanya sedikit terkejut pada Baekhyun. Tapi benarkah hanya 'sedikit' ? Mungkin, jika kau bisa menerawang jauh ke dalam pikirannya, sebuah khayalan ber-rating 17 Tahun ke atas sedang terputar di dalam otak kanan-kiri-depan-belakang-tengah-dan otak kecilnya. EXO! SuLay! Yaoi!


Min Yora lagi mabok, present

A ngaco EXO fanfiction

With a yadong EXO couple

Su –to the- Lay. SuLay! *korban iklan mie sedap*

Yay! Check this out~ *siap-siap kabur*

-xxx-

Title : Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay~ Sequel : Guardian Angel

Genre : Romance with a gagaled -plak!- humor

Rating : Finally.. M tapi gagal *facepalm*

Disclaimer : EXO milik SMEnt. Member-membernya milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi sequel ini punya Yora.

Warning : Yaoi!(pastinya) OOC (iya dong!) Typo (ya.. begitulah) Humor gagal (Emberr) Romance melempem (Emangnya adonan kue? =.=) NC gak jadi (Belom siap! Bener deh!) Dan kekurangan lainnya.

Summary : EXO M mau dateng ke Seoul? Besok? Sehun merespon dengan penuh syukur. Sedangkan Suho?** "Jinja?**" Tanyanya sedikit terkejut pada benarkah hanya 'sedikit' ? Mungkin, jika kau bisa menerawang jauh ke dalam pikirannya, sebuah khayalan ber-rating 17 Tahun ke atas sedang terputar di dalam otak kanan-kiri-depan-belakang-tengah-dan otak kecilnya. Sesuatu yah! Kata Author.

-xxx-

**Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay~ Sequel : Guardian Angel**

Siang itu, di dorm yang di tempati oleh ke enam member EXO K, terdengar agak berisik. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya yang sepi karena kesibukan para anggotanya, hari ini dorm justru di penuhi oleh suara-suara para member boyband newbie tersebut. Kenapa? Karena hari ini free job! Yaay! Hari yang paling di nanti-nantikan oleh seluruh member. Kau tau? Berangkat pagi pulang petang benar-benar menyiksa mereka lahir batin. Lelah, kesal, suntuk, dan segalanya bercampur menjadi satu. Maka, saat-saat free job seperti ini benar-benar mereka manfaatkan sebisa mungkin. Say thanks to manager hyung yang begitu mengerti perasaan para anak buahnya~

Saat ini, Kai dan Sehun sedang berada di ruang tamu. Kai yang masih menggonta-ganti channel TVnya, dan Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya. Mereka berdua benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang mengisi waktu libur dengan berdiam diri di rumah. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja kondisi ruang tamu yang sama sekali tidak mengandung nilai estetika. Bukan hanya barang-barang lazim yang berpindah dari tempatnya semula, tapi juga beberapa barang tak lazim seperti dalaman milik Chanyeol, kaos kaki busuk milik Sehun, dan beberapa DVD sesat milik Kai yang tercecer dengan nistanya di lantai tatami dorm tersebut. Oh my God (=.=). Dan tanyakanlah pada rumput yang bergoyang, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab atas barang-barang tak berdosa ini.

Oke, kembali ke situasi awal. Siang ini cuaca memang agak panas. Kai masih menggonta-ganti channel TVnya sambil sesekali menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari sela-sela rambutnya. Sedangkan Sehun yang memang tak tahan panas, mulai kelimpungan mencari-cari remote AC yang terdampar entah di mana.

"Aaah~ Jongin-ah.. kau liat remote ACnya gak?" Tanyanya kalang kabut sambil bolak-balik mengelilingi ruang tamu. Mencari di bawah kursi, di kolong meja, di balik sofa, bahkan di balik celana Kai.

"Molla.." Jawab Kai malas, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada TV.

_BRAKK!_

"Hyungdeul~ AKU PULANG! !" Teriak seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan tidak manusiawinya dari depan pintu masuk dorm, diikuti sesosok Park Chanyeol yang sedang mengelus-elus kantong celananya prihatin. Kai yang dari setadi anteng dengan remote TVnya, langsung terjengkang ke belakang sofa dengan posisi menyedihkan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap uke dari sang happy virus itu dengan tatapan –Nape-lo-teriak-teriak-?-

Baekhyun lantas melompat ke dalam dorm dengan kedua tangannya menjinjing beberapa tas plastik berisi kaos, sepatu, topi, dan beberapa aksesoris lainnya. Satu yang bisa di tebak dari penyuka bacon ini. Dia pasti habis ngerampok Chanyeol.

"Ngeborong nih ye" Cibir Sehun sensi.

Baekhyun hanya menampilkan senyum lima jarinya sambil menaruh beberapa tas belanjaannya di atas meja makan. "Sehunnie~ aku ada kabar bagus untukmu!" Teriaknya semangat.

Sehun yang masih sibuk mencari-cari remote ACnya, kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok imut di depannya. "Apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum –lagi- untuk kesekian kalinya, siang ini. Sepertinya uri eyeliner king ini mulai tertular happy virus dari Chanyeol-nya. "Suho hyung mana?"

"Ada tuh di kamar" Jawab Sehun sekedarnya. Tangannya kembali merogoh-rogoh ke dalam bak kotor untuk mencari remote ACnya yang hilang tanpa bangkai. Tapi bukannya remot AC yang dia temukan, malahan celana dalam demek yang di ketahui milik seseorang bernama Kim Joonmyeon. "Buset.. Suho hyung gak pernah cuci dalaman apa ya?"

Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil ke kamar Suho. Dengan senyum cerah secerah matahari, ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan riangnya. "Suho hyuuung~ besok EXO M mau dateng ke Korea loh!" Teriak Baekhyun exited dari depan pintu kamar Suho, siang itu.

Sehun yang kini sedang berusaha memanjat ventilasi demi mencari remote ACnya, spontan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan mata berkilat-kilat, "Luhan gege~!" Pekiknya penuh syukur. Rasanya seperti ribuan kelopak bunga turun dari atas langit dan ribuan cupit membantunya turun dari ventilasi dengan cantikanya, dalam bayangan Sehun. Tapi, Kai yang baru bangkit dari keterpurukannya malah memandang aneh pada Sehun yang kini tengah mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya seperti ayam jago.

"Sehunnie.. kau kenapa?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Luhan gege~ I Miss U! Lalalalala~" Racaunya ngelantur sambil mengitari ruangan kecil itu sebanyak tujuh kali (emangnye tawaf?)

Oke, kita tinggalkan gangguan jiwa dadakan yang menimpa uri maknae. Sekarang kita alihkan pandangan kita ke objek utama dari fanfic ini.

"Jinja?" Tanya suho sedikit terkejut pada Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum lebar di depan pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Seluas senyum makin terkembang di sepasang pipi chubby-nya "Iya hyung! Tadi manager hyung yang bilang"

"Oooh" Suho hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil, sambil menampakkan senyum manisnya yang penuh, ehem- wibawa. Sebagai catatan. Suho tidak pernah rela sedikitpun melepaskan ke-wibawaannya di hadapan siapapun, termasuk ukenya tercinta, Zhang Yixing. Entah sampai kapan ia akan terus bertahan seperti ini. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, seorang Lay bisa sangat mengerti apa yang Suho mau meski Suho tak memintanya secara terang-terangan. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?

Senyum Baekhyun perlahan memudar. "Hyung? Hyung gak senang ya?" Tanyanya polos.

Suho menggeleng cepat, "Ani. Aku senang kok" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul seperti biasanya.

"Terus hyung kenapa cuma angguk-angguk gitu aja? Lihat aja Sehun. Dia udah kayak layangan gak punya benang" Tunjuknya pada Sehun yang kini masih mengepak-ngepakkan tangannya mengelilingi seisi dorm sambil berlari-lari kecil.

Suho hanya tertawa kecil dengan sedikit, ehem- wibawa, yang membuatnya terlihat begitu kharismatik. "Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, Bakkie-ah" Jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Baekhyun pelan, membuat sepasang pipi chubby Baekhyun bersemu merah.

Sedikit terkejut katanya? Tapi benarkah hanya 'sedikit' ? Tentu kalian sudah menduga seberapa besar euphoria yang di rasakan Suho jaaaauuuuuh di dalam nurani terdalamnya, kan? Dan mungkin, jika kau bisa menerawang jauh ke dalam pikirannya, sebuah khayalan ber-rating 17 Tahun ke atas sedang terputar di dalam otak kanan-kiri-depan-belakang-tengah-dan otak kecilnya. Ckck..

_Ya Tuhaaaaan~ Terimakasih kau sudah mengabulkan do'a-do'akuuuuh.._

-xxx-

Pagi ini, matahari bersinar sangaaaaat.. terang, menurut Suho. Udara pagi terasa begitu hangat di tubuhnya. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas, Sehun yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya menarik selimut tebalnya dengan sedikit menggigil. Entah apa yang membuat uri guardian angel merasa lain dari pada yang lain. Mungkinkah suasana hatinya yang begitu cerah? Ya. Sangat jelas terlihat dari gelagat tubuhnya yang lebih mirip seseorang yang terserang epilepsy, kalau mood-nya sedang benar-benar baik hari ini. Dengan diiringi beberapa melodi so sweet yang terputar di dalam otaknya, ia menyibak selimut tebal yang agak, ehem- basah.

_Drrrrrtttt.. drrrrrtttt... drrrrrrtttt... _

Suho menolehkan kepalanya ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Yak. Masih sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila, ia meraih ponsel miliknya yang baru saja bergetar. Sepasang mata hitamnya makin cerah ketika ia melihat sebuah pesan masuk di layar ponselnya.

_**From : Yixing-ah**_

_**Subject : Miss You ^^~**_

_Gege, hari ini EXO M akan ke Seoul. Mungkin nanti aku dan Luhan gege akan mampir ke dorm EXO K. Gege, aku merindukanmu^^_

Suho terkesima. Di dalam otaknya, langsung terbayang wajah Lay-nya yang malu-malu saat mengetik pesan ini. Ya Tuhaaan.. Lay sangat imut, dalam bayangannya. Entah sampai kapan ia sanggup menahan diri di depan uke tercintanya itu. Lay memang begitu pemalu, terlebih di depan Suho. Suho jadi teringat kenangan pertama mereka ketika melakukan 'itu' dan membuat sepasang pipinya merona merah.

Kulit wajah Lay yang begitu lembut, wangi napasnya yang harum, bibir kenyalnya yang sangat manis, juga suhu tubuhnya yang hangat membuat Suho sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menyentuhnya. Terlebih ketika namja tampan itu menatap sepasang mata hitam suho lurus, membuat suho benar-benar lupa diri untuk beberapa saat. Desahan tertahan yang keluar dari dua belah bibirnya saat Suho menggigiti lehernya, juga decitan yang di timbulkan dari bibir mereka yang saling beradu, membuat Suho menelan salivanya gugup, kini.

Suho meraih dompetnya di atas meja, lalu mengeluarkan foto Lay dari dalam sana. Di tatapnya foto itu lembut. Perlahan-lahan, tangannya mulai mengangkat foto itu, mendekatkannya dengan dua belah bibir tipis Suho. Dan dalam hitungan detik, suara decitan kecil keluar dari sepasang bibir Suho.

_Yixing-ah~ cepat datang.. aku sudah tak tahan lagi T.T _jeritnya begitu pilu di susul dengan rembesan sesuatu dari dalam celananya.

"Suuuuhoooo hyuuuung~ kena kau!"

_DEG!_

"A-ah! M-MWO..?!" Suho merasa seperti terpental ke luar galaksi saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara mistis, diikuti suara kekehan licik dari belakang tubuhnya. Takut-takut Suho menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Dan guess what? Tampaklah sesosok Oh Sehoon yang kini sedang tersenyum laknat sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Hyung, aku tau kau tidak se 'kuat' yang kita lihat.. khuhuhuhuhu~"

Dan jika kau dapat menerawang jauuuh ke dalam hati kecil Suho, maka yang dapat kau dengar adalah suara jeritan batin penuh penderitaan yang meraung-raung dengan linangan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

_Mampus lo, Kim Joonmyeon _Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Kasian.

-xxx-

Suho cemberut. Kata-kata Sehun tadi pagi dengan sangat suksesnya membuat mood Suho terhempas jauh di dasar laut. Wajah Suho datar, namun gejolak batinnya tidak bisa di tutupi.

Sementara Sehun? Maknae pervert itu justru sedang tertawa-tawa dengan begitu bahagianya, merasa menang karena sudah mengetahui sosok Suho yang sebenarnya. Ternyata leader EXO K itu tidaklah berwibawa seperti yang terlihat oleh mereka selama ini. Dan entah mengapa, Sehun malah berpikir kalau Suho mengidap penyakit schizophrenia. Eh, apa itu tidak berlebihan Sehun?

Suho menatap dendam pada roommate nya kini. Dan mungkin, jika death glare benar-benar berfungsi secara harfiah sesuai dengan makna kata sebenarnya, mungkin saat ini dorm EXO K sudah di penuhi para pelayat dengan sebuah pigura bergambar foto Sehun terpampang di depan peti mati. Dan entah kerasukan iblis dari mana, Suho benar-benar berharap itu akan terjadi.

_Drrrrttt.. drrrrttt.. drrrrttt... _

Getaran cinta di ponsel Suho, membuat leader tampan itu mengalihkan wajahnya. Dan demi neptunus yang berotasi pada porosnya, raut wajah leader itu benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

_**Yixing-ah –calling**_

_-pep-_

"Y-yo-yoboseo.."

Suara Suho terdengar begitu gugup, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena sudah dua bulan tidak bertemu, membuat ia menjadi agak canggung.

"Joonmyeon gege.."

_DEG!_

Dan suara baritone di ujung telpon sana benar-benar membuat jantung seorang Kim Joonmyeon nyaris terlepas dari tempatnya. _Oh, Yixing-ah~_

"N-nde.. Yixing-ah, ini aku"

Tetes-tetes keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis Suho. Terlebih ketika di lihatnya seringai iblis di bibir Sehun yang semakin menjadi, mengisyaratkan sebuah makna meledek seperti –cie-yang-di-telpon-yayang- di balik tatapan menyebalkannya.

"Gege, itu.. ehm.. bisakah gege yang ke hotelku sekarang?" Kata Lay malu-malu.

Suho grogi. _Anjass! Ke hotel _Pikirnya mulai ngelantur. Dengan segenap keimanannya yang masih tersisa, ia menarik napas dalam, dan berbisik "Nde.. tunggu aku setengah jam lagi ya"

Dan detik berikutnya, Suho benar-benar menghindari bola matanya dari seringai iblis Sehun yang makin membuatnya ingin mendorong maknae itu terjun dari lantai tujuh.

"Hyung! Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Suho datar, sambil memasang jaketnya dan berjalan ke luar dorm dengan langkah agak terburu-buru.

"Aseeeek..! Belah duren!" Kata Sehun makin menjadi. Dan Author juga gak tau kenapa, maknae kita yang satu ini bisa tau istilah 'Belah Duren' dalam makna konotasi.

-xxx-

Suho berjalan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang koridor hotel tempat EXO M menginap. Bola matanya meneliti satu persatu nomer kamar yang tertera di samping kanan-kirinya. Degupan jantungnya makin terasa kencang saat otaknya mulai memperingatkan kalau sebentar lagi nomer kamar yang di tempati Lay dan Luhan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Tiga-dua-empat.. tiga-dua-lima, yah. Ku rasa ini kamarnya" Suho merapihkan kemejanya sedikit, sebelum tangannya mulai mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Tapi belum sempat ia mengangkat tangannya, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Luhan yang sedikit kaget dengan kemunculan Suho yang tiba-tiba.

"A-ah! Joonmyeon-ah.."

Suho tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Raut gugup yang dari tadi membuat jantungnya dag-dig-dug-duer! nyaris tak terlihat. Oh, Suho~ kau itu sangat pintar menyembunyikan segalanya, termasuk DVD sesat milik Kai yang kau curi beberapa hari lalu, kan?

"Luhan-ah, aku mencari-"

"Yixing! Pangeranmu datang nih!" Pekik Luhan sambil terkikik kecil sebelum Suho menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, muncul lah sosok pria tampan dari balik punggung Luhan.

_Yixing-ah~ finally I can see your smile again_ Batin Suho melayang.

"Joonmyeon gege, ayo masuk ge" Kata Lay ramah pada Suho di depannya. Suho mengangguk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Nah Yixing, sekarang aku mau pergi dulu ya. Sehunnie sudah menungguku di cafe dekat dorm" Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum jahil di susul sebuah kedipan mata. Ah, Suho tau makna dari kedipan mata itu.

"Shi de! Hati-hati Luhan ge~" Jawab Lay polos, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

_DEG! DEG!_

Suho menelan salivanya gugup. Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kamar ini. Ya. Berdua. Hanya berdua. _Ya Tuhan~ kuatkanlah imanku _Batin Suho meringis saat merasakan kehangatan mulai menjalari tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Gege.. aku merindukanmu" Bisik Lay pelan sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Suho.

Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Yi-Yixing-ah, aku juga sangat.. merindukanmu" Jawabnya dengan agak sedikit penekanan pada kata 'sangat'.

Lay tersenyum kecil, lalu menarik Suho menuju sofa dekat jendela. Lay mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Suho, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu namja itu. "Gege.."

"Wae?"

"Wo feichang ai ni"

Suho mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Mwo? Apa artinya itu?"

Lay mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Suho, lalu tertawa kecil. Suho terkesima. Lay-nya benar-benar manis, pikirnya. "Cari tau sendiri, ge" Jawab Lay sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suho.

Suho menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan lagi setelah ini. Sementara otak lurusnya masih membisikkan kata-kata agar ia menahan nafsunya, otak erornya malah meneriakkan kata-kata agar ia langsung menyerang Lay saat itu juga. _Tuhan-tolong-aku~_ Dan entah dari mana datangnya, lagu dilemma dari girlband asal negara Author terputar dengan manisnya di benak Suho. Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Eh? Gege kenapa?" Tanya Lay khawatir melihat sikap Suho yang agak aneh. "Gege sakit?"

Suho tersenyum ke arah Lay. Di tatapnya sepasang manik hitam itu lurus.

_Oh yeah! Sekarang saatnya, Joonmyeon! Ayo! Ayo!_

Dan pertahanannya pun runtuh seketika saat telapak tangan Lay membelai pipinya lembut. "Gege, kalau kau sakit kau bisa istirahat. Mau ku buatkan apa?"

Suho menggeleng pelan. Dengan sangat lembut, di sentuhnya punggung tangan Lay yang masih menempel pada pipi kanannya, lalu menariknya turun. "Yixing-ah.."

Lay merasa napasnya tercekat saat wajah Suho perlahan mendekat dengan dua belah bibirnya mulai mengecupi hidung Lay pelan, "G-gege.. kau.."

"Yixing-ah.. jadilah milikku, untuk hari ini dan untuk selamanya" Suho tersadar. Omo.. dapat dari mana ia kata-kata semanis itu? Itu bahkan terlalu puitis jika di ucapkan oleh seorang Choi Siwon sekalipun. Suho benar-benar tak mengerti, mengapa lidahnya bisa bergerak tanpa perintah resmi dari otaknya.

Lay tersipu malu, "Nde, arraseo.." Jawab Lay sekedarnya karena tidak terbiasa menerima kata-kata puitis seperti itu, terlebih dari Suho.

Wajah Suho kembali mendekat, "Yixing-ah.."

Lay refleks menutup kedua matanya. Ia dapat merasakan dengan sangat jelas saat kecupan Suho beralih ke philtrumnya. Dan memorinya kembali terputar pada kejadian tiga bulan lalu. Apakah Suho akan kembali membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama satu minggu lagi? Ataukah hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan yang biasa di berikan Suho padanya?

"G-gegeeehh.. ssshh"

Suho mulai membaringkan tubuh Lay ke sofa, lalu menindihnya dengan tubuhnya. "Yixing-ah, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Lay membuka sepasang matanya, dan seketika itu juga pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata Suho yang selalu bisa menghipnotisnya. Lay memutar otaknya, mencoba mencerna makna kata 'Kau tidak keberatan kan?' yang di ucapkan Suho padanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Lay tersadar dan merasakan sinyal-sinyal berbahaya mulai muncul dari aura mesum Suho. Lay menelan salivanya gugup.

"G-ge.. a-aku besok masih ada pekerjaan di sini.." Bisiknya takut-takut.

Seringai mesum Suho perlahan memudar, di gantikan dengan aura hitam yang mendadak keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia menghela napas. _Yah, belom rezeki _Batinnya pundung.

"...Dui bu qi, ge"

Suho mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh Lay, lalu menarik Lay ke dalam pelukannya. "Gwenchana.." Bisiknya halus. Oh, Suho.. kasihan sekali dirimu.

Lay, yang masih merasa tak enak hati, kini beralih memeluk Suho dan memendamkan kepalanya ke dada Suho. "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf, ge"

Suho menarik napas panjang, lalu mengelus kepala Lay lembut. Ia kembali teringat akan gelarnya sebagai seorang leader untuk selalu tenang dalam menghadapi segala macam cobaan, termasuk cobaan nurani yang menimpanya saat ini. Sesuatu yah! _Sabarlah, Joonmyeon~_

"Gwenchana, Yixing-ah. Serius, tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi, jika gege menginginkannya, gege bisa melakukan sedikit hari ini. Ma-maksudku, hanya sedikit, seperti yang sering gege lakukan dulu"

Suho terperangah. Apa dia bilang? Suho bisa melakukannya sedikit hari ini, seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu? Maksudnya, hanya sebatas 'making out'? Pikirnya begitu busuk/plak!

Suho menoleh ke arah Lay yang kini tersenyum malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya, "Yixing-ah.."

"Kalau gege menginginkan lebih, tiga hari lagi gege bisa melakukannya padaku" Lanjut Lay lagi, dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

Dan Suho dapat merasakan sesuatu yang melompat-lompat dengan begitu bahagianya jauuuh di dalam nurani terdalamnya. Juga ia dapat merasakan tawa penuh kemenangan dari iblis yang dari setadi membisikkan kata-kata jahanam ke dalam otak erornya.

"Yixing-ah, saranghae.." Dan detik itu juga, Suho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lay secara perlahan, membuat Lay refleks memejamkan matanya. "Saranghae.." Bisik Suho sambil terus menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Lay, membuat tubuh Lay semakin lemas tak berdaya. Tangan Lay meremas pelan kerah kemeja Suho saat di rasanya lidah Suho mulai memasuki mulutnya.

"Mmmhh.. g-gegehh.. ssshhtmmph"

Suho masih menekan bibir Lay lembut, sambil tangannya menekan tengkuk Lay agar memperdalam ciumannya. Dan imej angel seorang Kim Joonmyeon benar-benar berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, saat ini.

Suho melepaskan ciuman mereka sesaat. Di tatapnya wajah Lay yang sudah memerah akibat kekurangan oksigen.

"Yixing-ah.."

"M-mmh..?"

"Boleh aku lanjutkan?"

Anggukan pelan dari Lay, seakan memberikan sinyal positif untuknya. Tangan Suho kini meraih belakang kepala Lay, menariknya agar mendekat ke arahnya. Lay menurut.

"G-ggeeeh.. mmmhh.."

Suho sedikit menjilati hidung mancung Lay, sambil sesekali menghembuskan napas hangatnya di wajah pria tampan itu. Lay makin melemas. Di cengkramnya kerah kemeja Suho lebih kuat, melampiaskan sedikit rasa nikmat dari ciuman Suho.

Dan kini, kecupan-kecupan Suho mulai menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Lay makin mendesah tertahan ketika kecupan di keningnya turun ke kelopak matanya. Suho mengecup bagian itu agak lama, menahan bibirnya sejenak di bagian kesukaannya itu.

"Sssshh.."

Desahan Lay makin tak tertahankan saat bibir Suho beralih menciumi leher jenjangnya. Di kecupnya leher itu, menimbulkan sensasi geli tak wajar yang membuat tubuh Lay lunglai tak bertenaga. Dan detik itu juga, pertahanannya rubuh. Tenaganya habis sudah di sesap oleh namja yang sangat ia cintai ini. Punggung Lay yang terjungkal ke belakang mendadak, membuat Suho yang masih menyesap leher manis namja itu terlonjak kaget.

"Yi-Yixing-ah?!" Pekiknya hawatir.

Lay tersenyum kecil, lalu mengisyaratkan Suho untuk menundukkan tubuhnya. "Joonmyeon gege.. aku lemas.." Bisiknya serak.

"Kau mau aku berhenti?" Tanya Suho makin cemas.

Lay menggeleng, "Ani. Kata siapa?"

"Tapi sepertinya kau sedang tak sehat. Lebih baik kita hantikan saja ya?"

Lay tertawa kecil, lalu menarik leher Suho, membuat sang guardian angel itu menindih tubuhnya. "Lanjutkan ge.."

"Ta-tapi kau-"

"Lanjutkan ge.. a-aku sudah terlanjur seperti ini.." Bisiknya lembut, meningkatkan libido Suho.

"...Kau serius?"

Lay mengangguk pelan, "Aku juga ingin menyenangkan gege seperti yang Kyungsoo-yah lakukan untuk Jonginnie. Juga seperti yang Luhan gege lakukan untuk Sehunnie.."

Suho menelan salivanya susah, "Yi-Yixing-ah.. kau.. bicara apa?"

"Matamu tidak bisa berbohong, ge.. aku tidak ingin kau melampiaskannya pada orang lain. Kau hanya boleh melakukannya denganku, arrachi?"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kim Joonmyeon sangat bersyukur karena memiliki kekasih seperti Lay. Demi Tuhan, ia akan selalu mencintai namja itu. Melindunginya dengan apapun yang Suho miliki. Menjadi guardian angel yang sesungguhnya, hanya untuk Lay. Dan demi Tuhan, ia akan membunuh siapapun yang telah menyakiti Lay. Karena baginya, sosok Zhang Yixing sudah menjadi bagian dari nyawanya. Dan sampai kapanpun, Lay akan selalu menjadi napas kehidupan untuknya. Lay-nya! **Hanya miliknya!**

**END**

Ulala beibeh~ *mendemin muka ke tanah* saya mesum, saya mesum! U-yeh! *jedotin kepala ke keyboard*

Maaf readers, soalnya sequelnya agak lama. Nah inilah hasil dari bertapa Yora selama beberapa hari. Humor maksa, romance gagal, NC gak jadi, dan kepanjangan. Yora baru kali ini nemu kalo ada sequel lebih panjang dari pada fic aslinya *tusuk2 kertas* Ah entahlah~ mood Yora agak nge-swing T.T nangis

Dan Yora mau ucapkan terimakaaaaassiiiiih yang banyak untuk para readers dan reviewers yang udah membaca dan mereview ff Yora ini

**sheila-ela, Jiway137, Kyeopta, Camppermikoto, Julie YunJae, kyukiyu7, yuliafebry, JIRA, lee minji elf, Reita, BlackPearl08, Evil Thieves, thepaendeo, BLUEFIRE0805, Ryu JiHyun, Jung jaebum , Guest 1, Guest 2, mayuka57, golden13, , ayam ayam, GAIMGIYU, sari2min, dan Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

Terimakasih banyak karena udah suka sama ff Yora, bilang bagus, bilang lucu, bilang keren, bilang mantabz, aduuuh~ Yora jadi malu/plak! ^_^

Buat **sheila-ela-sshi**, ff kemarin udah Yora labelin humor kok XD

Dan maaf buat **Reita-sshi** yang request KaiDo couple di sequel ini, Yora gak buat. Hehe.. nanti kalo ada kesempatan, Yora buat ff KaiDo tersendiri ya..

**Untuk Jiway-sshi** yang request ff ChenMin akan Yora pertimbangkan, juga buat **Kyeopta-sshi** yang request ff KaiDo dan HunHan humor akan Yora pertimbangkan. Yora mau banget bikinnya, cuma inspirasinya itu T.T *pundung*

Dan buat** Guest 2** (soalnya yg pake nickname guest ada 2 sih xD) Yora udah datengin Lay tuh xD

Buat **golden13-sshi**, maaf Yora gak buat sequel yang Lay kangen ke Suho. Abis Yora bingung T.T di sini yang di nistakan cukup para seme aja~/plak

Buat yang minta rate M angkat tangannya!/plak! Maafin Yora, gak bisa buat NC T.T

Dan maaf buat semuanya, kalo sequelnya gak memuaskan, garing, aneh, maksa. Kritik yang membangun akan sangat Yora terima dengan lapang dada. Swear! ^-^v

Review sangat di harapkan demi kebaikan ff Yora yang lainnya. Tuliskan komentar kalian terhadap ff ini. Mau coment positive atau negative juga terserah readers. Yora butuh banget komentar untuk mengetahui letak kesalahan dan kekurangan dari ff gejeh ini~ T.T

Gamsahamnida~ ^_^


End file.
